reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Titles
Titles are short nicknames that appear above your Gamertag/PSN Id in the Red Dead Redemption multiplayer. They are various titles that reflect different gameplay personality traits, and can be changed while in the Outfitter menu. Titles are earned by leveling up with XP and completing challenges that can be found in the Journal. There are five categories of titles - XP Level, Challenges, Weapon Skill, Competition, and Stats. XP Level There are 50 titles rewarded for each of the levels you can gain. *Greenhorn - Level 1 *Dude - Level 2 *Pilgrim - Level 3 *Tenderfoot - Level 4 *Colt - Level 5 *Mail-order Cowboy - Level 6 *Pistol - Level 7 *Short horn - Level 8 *Gringo - Level 9 *Journeyman - Level 10 *Cowboy - Level 11 *Wrangler - Level 12 *Burro - Level 13 *Frontiersman - Level 14 *Gristle heel - Level 15 *Forty-niner - Level 16 *Old Timer - Level 17 *Long horn - Level 18 *Old hand - Level 19 *Rustler - Level 20 *Outlaw - Level 21 *Gunslinger - Level 22 *Shootist - Level 23 *Quick Draw - Level 24 *Gun Shark - Level 25 *Badman - Level 26 *Long raider - Level 27 *Cabron(spanish):Male goat or f*cker - Level 28 *Road agent - Level 29 *Hold-up man - Level 30 *Bandito - Level 31 *Short-trigger man - Level 32 *Hired killer - Level 33 *Mercenary - Level 34 *Deputized - Level 35 *Ranger - Level 36 *Marshal - Level 37 *Judge & Jury - Level 38 *El capitan - Level 39 *Colonel - Level 40 *General - Level 41 *El jefe - Level 42 *Searcher - Level 43 *The kid - Level 44 *The duke - Level 45 *The ugly - Level 46 *The bad - Level 47 *The good - Level 48 *The unforgiven - Level 49 *The legend - Level 50 Challenge There are 68 titles rewarded for completing Free Roam challenges. *Sharpshooter I #Bird Watcher #Exterminator #Head Hollower #Mobile Bird Watcher #Sharpshooter *Sharpshooter II #Hat Trickster #Hauty Gunhand #Bear Starer #Hat Flyer #Master Sharpshooter *Hunter I #Stew Brewer #Conservationist #Wolf Cryer #The Mauled #Hunter *Hunter II #Spartan Survival #Lycanthropist #Lord of the Flies #Cat Ballyhoo #Master Hunter *Survivalist I #Wild Fever #Sage Advisor #Sage Bleeder #Raw Paws #Survivalist *Survivalist II #Doc's Realization #Sage Hoverer #Prairy Picker #Golden herbalist #Master survivalist *Lawbringer I #Cow Lover #Shining Knight #Weed Wacker #Gold Thief #Saphire #Gemini #Exit wound, lawbringer *Lawbringer II #Civil Servant #Deputy lawman #Lucky lawbringer #Crimestopper #No guns needed *Lawbringer III #Ruthless justice #Master Lawbringer *Outlaw I - Public Enemy #Outlaw #On the run #Career criminal *Outlaw I - Bounty #Bandito #Renegade #Enemy of the State *Outlaw II #Running Man #Fleeing Felon #Maniac Militia Member *Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang #Mild Bunch #Motley crew #Wild bunch *Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer #Deputy #Sheriff #Law dog *Outlaw II - Public Enemy Streak #Yellowbelly #Remoreseless #Public Enemy #The coward *Travel #Wanderer #Explorer #Pioneer #Cloudwalker #Shotgun #Bad driver #Trampler #Dizzy Weapon Skill There are 24 titles rewarded for completing Weapon challenges. *Repeated Killer *Volcanic Killer *Winchester Wielder *Schofield Assassin *Pump Action killer *Springfield Killer *??? *Double Death Dealer *Sawed Off Shooter *Rolling Block Bully *??? *??? *??? *Semi Auto Pistolero *Semi Auto Shotgunner *Carcano Killer *Buffalo Butcher *Henry Hurter *High Powered Killer *Double-barreled Killer *Bolt Action Assassin *Evans Reaper *LeMat Muertre *Mauser Murderer Competition There are 105 titles rewarded for completing PvP challenges. *Good Company *??? *A Winner is... *Top of the Pile *??? *Gang Lieutenant *Gang Leader *Gang Boss *Team Player *Head of the Class *First Round Draft *The 'Ike Clanton' Award *Set 'em Up *Knock 'em Down *They Kept Coming *Doing Work *Pulling Their Weight *Just Get Outta The Way *Slasher- Kill streak with knife. *??? *Above You *Death from Above *Wounded Threat - Kill Streak Near Death *Rampage *Outdoors Enthusiast *Star Player *Shooting Star *Bouncer *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Holds a Grudge *??? *??? *??? *Circus Trickster *Hide and Shoot *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Package Delivered *??? *??? *Tasted It *Held It *??? *Grabby Hands *Bag Handler *??? *??? *??? *Put em Down *??? *??? *Scout *Runner *Know Your Ride *Heavy Lode *Wide Lode *??? *Kept it Secret *Kept it Safe *Precious *Golden *Solid Gold *??? *Muckraker *Sack Lunch *Kangaroo Sack *Team Bagger *??? *Stopped A Few *??? *??? *Two To The Chest *The Forsaken *??? *The Miner *Carpet Bagger *Delivery Boy *Fleetfoot *Lodebearer *Forty-Niner *??? *??? *Bagnabber *Bagnabbit *Bagmaster *Sack Toucher *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *Still Standing Stats There are 8 titles rewarded for completing Stat challenges. *Wanderer *Showstopper *Cloudwalker *??? *Dope *Ripper *Trampler *Dizzy Trivia The list below will show some spoofs which the titles bestow; *Good Company - Possible spoof of Battlefield: Bad Company. *The 'Ike Clanton' Award - Named after a gunslinger who participated in the OK corral gunfight. *The kid - Very possibly named after the famous outlaw, Billy The Kid *'The Good', 'The Bad', and 'The Ugly' - Direct references to the film; 'The Good, The Bad and the Ugly'. * The Unforgiven - Named after a moderately well known Clint Eastwood western film. Also the name of a song by the thrash metal band Metallica. Category:Multiplayer Category:titles Category:online Category:Red Dead Redemption